What if Midoriya got the omnitrix
by Mondos
Summary: In this story Izuku Midoriya get the original omnitrix from the 2005 - 2008 cartoon Ben 10 a learns to use it to hopefully become the number 1 hero
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ben 10 nor do I own my hero academia, please support the original shows by buying the official release of these series.**

**And then there was Midoriya**

In the world my hero academia 80% of the population have quirks. Quirks are superpowers and there are three categories transformation quirks, mutant quirks and emitter quirks. However our main character Izuku Midoriya was born as quirkless but still believed that he could become a hero even without a quirk. However in this story Midoriya get a device that changes his life for better or for worse depending on how he uses it…

It started a month before the sludge villain attack when Midoriya was coming home from school being bullied for not having a quirk when he heard his name being called, he went down the alleyway and was grabbed by a mysterious figure. He tried calling for help but the figure covered his mouth and slammed something on his wrist, the device then said "Omnitrix reset". "Damn it that wasn't meant to happen but this can still work." said the mysterious figure , the figure began to run off but not before saying one more thing "hey kid make sure that you don't use that Omnitrix in public unless your well hidden".

After Midoriya got his composure back he looked at the device that put on his left wrist by the stranger "so this thing is called the Omnitrix huh I wonder how it works. I think it would be best if I found out in private". When Midoriya got home get greeted his mother and made sure to keep the Omintrix hidden from his mother, when he got to his room and finally got to learn how to use it, after pressing the little button on the watch, the centre of the Omnitrix popped up he began to cycle through the silhouettes on the watch. He finally decided on one that looked thin and short, when he pressed the centre down and began to change and he became a short, thin, blue and black alien, "woah what happened to me my whole body has changed." Midoriya thought to himself. For nine minutes he learnt that this alien was able to run at extreme speeds and was able to do tasks that would usually take him about 10 minutes to do in a matter of seconds.

There was a knock at Midoriya's door and he realised his mother was going to enter his room, "Izuku are you ok in there, I heard some loud noises coming from your room a few minutes ago". Still being the alien Midoriya replied "yeah i'm ok it was just a video there's no need to come into my room", "Izuku your voice sounds very different are you sure your ok" replied Inko, Midoriya then said "I just have a dry throat that's all", suddenly the symbol on Midoiya's chest began to flash and started beeping "Izuku what is that noise." Inko said "it's just my ringtone mom no need to worry" replied Midoriya, Inko then said "Izuku i'm coming into your room to see what is wrong with you". As Inko opened the door Midoriya was hidden by a white and red flash turning back to his usual self, "see mom nothing wrong with me." Inko let out a sigh of relief and said "I'm sorry Izuku. Those sounds that were coming from your room were started to get me concerned." after this Inko leaves Midoriya's room and Midoriya makes a few notes about the alien he turned into before he goes to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own ben 10 nor do I own my hero academia, please support the original shows by buying the official release of these series.**

**Midoriyas' Luck**

When Midoriya woke up in the morning, he realised that he had forgotten to take the omnitrix off his wrist, "I should really take this off when I'm not using it", Midoriya tried to find a way to take the Omnitrix off, first he tried to find a switch that would loses the grip on his wrist but he couldn't find any type of switch, he then proceeded to try to remove it by trying to pull it off but he still wasn't able to get it off. Midoriya began to start heavily breathing, he tried to calm himself down telling himself that he will find a way to get it off and now he has the opportunity to become a hero.

After getting dressed, eating breakfast, saying bye to his mother and leaving the house Midoriya made it to his classroom he got out a new one of his hero note books and began writing notes about the alien that he turned into yesterday and gave him the name Xlr8, Midoriya was then greeted by his old childhood friend and turned bully Katsuki Bakugou. "Hey Deku what's that another one of your useless hero books." Midoriya remained silent. Bakugo then grabbed the book out of Midoriya's hand and began to read the notes the Midoriya made "Xlr8, able to run at extreme speeds, has a face mask that can be opened or closed what kind of hero is this Deku? I've never heard of this hero, and I bet with a quirk like that he would be more popular, are you making up hero's Deku?" said Bakugo. Midoriya then said "He's not a fake he's real Kachan." Replied Deku, Bakugo then used his quirk to blow up the book "Remember that you are quirkless and weak, while I have a quirk and strong so remember your place.".

While Bakugo went back to his desk Midoriya went into his schools hallways to find a spot where no one else was, he thought that he could get a little payback on Bakugo for all the time that he was bullied ever since Bakugou was told that Midoriya could never get a quirk. When Midoriya was finally alone he pressed the button and cycled through his options, He decided to use a silhouette that had a normal shaped body but had no legs and instead had what looked like a tail, After he slammed the centerpiece down Midoriya's skin began to tighten on all over his body and his skull became visible. When the transformation was over Midoriya he looked at himself in a mirror nearby "Woah what happened to me I look like a ghost but also a bit of a freak, hey I think I've thought of a name for this guy." Midoriya began to fly through the school and grabbed a water bottle from a student who wasn't paying attention, as Bakugou was talking to some other students bakugou drenched Bakugou with the bottle "Ah what the hell was that." Shouted Bakugou. Midoriya then got a random students bag and threw it at Bakugou's head, once again Bakugo shouted "what the hell was that!" Midoriya then appeared in front of Bakugou for a split second and said "Boo". After that Bakugou then shouted "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" and set off an explosion were the ghost once was. Before he was hit by the explosion Midoriya went invisible and went back into one of the many hallways where he thought to himself whether what he did he good or evil. While walking back to class Midoriya decided that what he did was an evil act and promised to himself that he would never use his new found power for evil. When Midoriya got back into his classroom he saw that the teacher was shouting at bakugou for using his quirk and causing damage to his desk.

_**One month passes **_

Over the past month Midoriya has tried to learn how to use some more of his aliens in his omnitrix but he unfortunately hasn't had many opportunities to use his omnitrix with his mother being home and with the loud noises that the omnitrix makes but he has learned how to use two more aliens and has named them Four arms and Diamondhead. Midoriya is in the middle of his lesson when his teacher asks the students who are going to apply for UA and everybody shouts yes except Midoriya who slowly raises his hand and get laughed at by everyone. Midoriya tries to defend himself saying "UA is taking quirkless students so he has a shot." and the rest of the school day continues when bakugou approaches Midoriya taking one of his books, destroying it, throwing it out the window and telling Midoriya not to bother trying out for UA.

While on his way home Midoriya decided to take a short cut on his way home when hears a voice "a medium sized body... to hide in.." when Midoriya turned around he was attacked by a sludge villain and the villian began to take over Midoriya's thanking Midoriya for being there so the villain could take over Midoriya's body when a voice is heard saying "No fear kid I am here!" then charges at the villian while shouting "TEXAS SMASH" as Midoriya begins to faint. When Midoriya awakens All Might is seen bent over trying to wake up Midoriya "ah good you're awake" said All Might, when Midoriya realises it is All Might he asks for his autograph but when getting his hero book he sees that All Might has already signed it and that he has the villain in a plastic bottle. All Might then said "He must bring this fellone to the police station" and prepares to jump to the police station Midoryia runs towards All Might grabbing ahold of All Mights' left leg.


End file.
